Football Dreams
by SandyFordWrites
Summary: When Fitz's Mother dies, he goes to live with his Uncle. Leaving his best friend behind, he holds onto their shared dream of being professional football players and being reunited at college. Follow Fitz and co as they strive for what they believe in and overcome the odds against them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: characters are not mine unfortunately. But thanks to ABCs Scandal and Shonda Rhimes.

I have wanted to read Fitz the football player for ages and this story has been in my head for a while. It has a slow build and will mostly be in Fitz's POV. Olitz-centric eventually.

Fitz

"Fitz, Fitz… FITZ! Where are you man?" I hear Harrison calling my name. Harrison has been my best friend since kindegarten when we raced each other in a 40 yd dash. He won, I was a sore loser and then our mum's argued over the fact my mum thought Harrison cheated and got a false start. So we bonded over our mum's falling out. We were five then and we've been inseperable ever since. After that day, our mums became friends too. Neither one backed down and they respected that. Both were young , single mothers with no husband or boyfriend in sight. They were raising young boys and had a lot in common.

Now 9 years later, I'm sat in Harrison's bedroom looking at his football trophies and remembering my mum who's no longer with us. My mum died two weeks ago of Cancer, the big C. By the time she went to see the Doctor about it, she was at stage four and terminal, I think it started in her breasts. I remember the day she told me, the bottom fell out of my world. I literally stopped breathing and I must have experienced at least the first five stages of grief in two minutes. I'm still at anger. I'll never know why she didn't go to the doctors sooner. How dumb was I not to know something was wrong with her.

Harrison came into the room dressed in a black shirt and black trousers. I can tell he's spent some extra time shinning his shoes. The sole of the shoe is about 4 millimeters thick, he's had them that long that there is an obvious ridge where his big toe is. It's amazing what you notice when you experience death for the first time. Harrison's room is about 4 metres by 7 metres, it has one single sized bed and one single sized mattress on the floor, that's my bed, lying on top of a thin coffee coloured carpet with stains all over it. I remember measuring his room one day because I was convinced mine was bigger, it wasn't, we lived in the same building and had the same rooms but I can't help my competitiveness. His walls are pink, it makes me laugh, pink walls in a boy's room but paint costs a lot so they're staying pink. His trophies are hanging on a string tied to hooks on his ceiling; he has ten including the one he got for the 40 yard dash all those years ago. There's damp on the ceiling and mould around the large window that looks out onto Castleton Avenue, West Brighton. The projects are rough but there are worse places in NYC so I consider myself lucky. Today though, I've never felt so poor.

Harrison has been waiting patiently in the doorway. He's a great friend, I know he feels uncomfortable, he doesn't do sadness, depression or any mushy stuff. I thank him for that, he keeps me from wallowing in self pity too much; I try not to cry when he's around.

"You ready to go man?", I look up at him then and nod my head. "I don't think I'll ever be ready." As I head for the doorway I walk passed my packed suitcase all my worldly possessions ready to go to my new home tonight. I have no idea where my new home is but the State managed to track down a long lost Uncle on my Father's side. My father, I hate him. He's dead too, I heard he had a heart attack whilst hosting a dinner party for his rich friends in California. He was a United States Senator and the man who got my mum pregnant 15 years ago. My mum said he didn't want anything to do with me and I believe her. She had me when she was 18 years old and managed to get a place to live in the projects here in Staten Island. This is all I've ever known. My mum worked in a hotel in the City, she was a maid and worked really hard to put food on the table and clothes on my back. Two years ago she got a second job at a bar where Harrison's mum worked. Our mum's would work alternate shifts so one of them would be home to look after me and Har'. I don't think we truly appreciated everything they did and do for us.

As I follow Harrison into the kitchen, I feel like I'm walking through sand, my body feels so heavy and I'm trying not to cry.

Auntie E , Harrison's mum, grabs me and tucks me into her side as we walk out of the apartment. Estelle moved me in with her when my mum died. She is an amazing woman and has been looking after me and making sacrifices for the last few months of my mum's life. One day I hope to repay her, somehow.

Out in the hallway I focus on the paper peeling off the honey coloured walls. Estelle locks the door and the three of us walk to the elevator. We take the elevator down 3 levels to the ground floor and the n walk through the front door and down the ramp style pathway onto the street where a car is waiting for us. Its shiny black and looks sombre like my mood. The tanned driver opens the door for us, as we climb in I notice some rosary beads hanging from the mirror upfront. They hang down and over the drivers ID, his name is Raul. Before we drive away I look back at the building I used to call home; my head rests on the glass window and for the first time in my life I pray I never have to come back to this place.

Of course, I'll miss school. Clifton High school has the best damn Football team in the state. I play Quarterback and Harrison is Running Back; we're a lethal combo for any defence. Me and Har' are going to play in college together and then the NFL. We'll be the best there ever was; it's a shame there's only one Heisman Trophy. I'll miss my friends and I'm going to miss Harrison so frickin much, it hurts to think about it. We'll have email and I made him promise to never lose touch. It's only 4 years until we'll be going to college together, I'm not sure where yet but it'll be division one for both of us.

The car slows down and reality hits with a bang. I suddenly feel sick as I see the crematorium; a wave of panic rushes over me and its suddenly hard to breathe. This is it, I'm really saying goodbye. We step out of the car, Auntie E holding my left hand and Harrison holding my right. Horrible tears are running down my face. They feel cold and foreign, it's spring and 48 F, my thin jacket is doing nothing to keep me warm. I notice a man standing to my right by the entrance, he's wearing a long black wool coat, black shoes and black slacks. He looks important. He notices me and smiles. Its a warm smile. He has a pale complexion and blonde hair. When Ester reaches the doorway she reaches a hand out to shake his. They say hello to each other and then the man opens the door for us and allows us to enter first. Harrison asks, "is that him?", I think carefully and quietly say, "yes, that's my Uncle".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

2008

Harrison

"Harrison?". I hear my mum calling and I quickly leave my room and meet her in the kitchen. "Any news?". I know she was on the phone to the hospital. Fitz's mum is in the hospital fighting Cancer, she was doing really well up until a few days ago when she was admitted. Fitz was devastated.

Fitz is my best friend, my brother from another mother as I like to call him. We met at football camp when we were 5; we went to the same school but didn't really connect until camp when we raced the 40 yard dash. That dude was fast but I was faster. I don't care what his mum says, I didn't jump the start, I won fair and square. Whilst our mum's were arguing over the result we started talking and realised we had a lot in common. Mainly football but we both wanted to play on offense, he's a QB and I'm a Running Back. I thank god to this day that we didn't want the same position.

When I get to the kitchen I see my mum sat at the small round table we use to eat on. She has tears in her eyes and instantly I know its bad news. "Come sit down sweetie", she pulls the chair out for me and I drag my feet on the way to the chair and sit down. Tears are waiting to spill free from my eyes as I hear the dreaded words, "Katherine has passed away". I cried. I don't cry but this hit me hard. I was crying for Fitz, I didn't want this to happen to him.

After that, Fitz moved in with us and we managed to get his mattress into my room. The bed frame couldn't get up the stairs or in the lift so we had to leave it. He put a box of his mum's things together and he keeps it by his bed, he puts his watch on it when he goes to bed at night. Its only a small box but it's priceless to him. Other than that, he has a few football trophies and certificates and some clothes which are next to mine in the closet. He's a math geek too; loves numbers and that's what gives him the edge throwing the ball. He can calculate just the right distance with speed and accuracy. He doesn't think so but I know he's gifted, we both are. When I run it's like everything in front of me slows down. The opposition just bounces off me and I score Touchdowns. I want to be a Pro footballer so bad its all I think about. I'm so scared I won't make it.

Friday March 12, a week after Katherine died was the second worst day I've ever experienced. Fitz and I came back from the park that afternoon after doing some agility drills and speedwork. When we walked into the apartment, mum was on the phone so I waved to say hi and then we walked straight into the kitchen and got some water from the tap. When we sat at the table, mum sat down with us, "Fitz, I was just on the phone with Social Services. They've tracked down a family member on your father's side. A man by the name of Cyrus Beene and he's your Uncle." I just stared straight ahead at my mum, then Fitz spoke, "does this mean I have to go and live with him?", my mum nodded. In my head, I was like, "what?!". He doesn't even know this guy, he can't go.

"When do I go?"

"Straight after your mum's funeral". After that, we both left the room. Fitz went to my bedroom and I detoured to the bathroom to cry, again. I was going to lose my best friend, my brother and it wasn't fair. Fitz seemed to take it well, like he was expecting it so I asked him, "did you know this was going to happen?",

"Kinda... my mum told me about a Grant who left the family when my dad was young. She said he was different and didn't fit in, so he left."

I watched him lay back on his bed and look up at the ceiling. "I don't want to go.", then he sniffed and I knew he was crying. I was glad; I didn't want to be the only one devastated by this news. "I don't want you to go either...". I paused before I said what came next.

"You have to promise me Fitz, promise we won't lose touch. We're in this together, yeah?" I didn't mean it to sound like a question but I lost my courage to stay strong. Fitz never lets me down but this time I had no control over the situation. So much has happened these last few months that I don't know what to believe in.

"We're in this together Harry and we're both going to make it. Shake on it." We shook hands like always and I believed him.

It's the day of the funeral and just thinking back over the last 2 weeks, I cant believe how much has changed. My mum made the funeral arrangements and Fitz's Uncle covered the costs. We haven't met him yet but Fitz has talked to him on the phone. He said he sounded cool and told him about his new home, High School and stuff. Turns out Fitz is moving to California; lucky bastard. I've always wanted to go there. Mum says I can visit in a few months during break and I can't wait. His Uncle knows football too but he's a Raider fan, the weirdo!

My mum sends me to get Fitz, he's in my room staring at my trophies so I leave him to himself for a few minutes whilst I go to the bathroom. When I get back, I ask him if he's ready to go, then he follows me out.

Mr Beene hired a car service for us and I gratefully get in the brand new European car. Its so cold out and I only have a summer jacket on. It's the only jacket I have. I don't think about much as the buildings pass by. I'm feeling numb. In a few hours Fitz will be leaving and I can't do anything about it. I think he'll be ok and I believe Mr Beene when he promised I can come visit when I want and that he'll pay for my flights. I look across at my mum and see her tears. Katherine was her best friend, her rock and now she's gone but she's always got me. I reach my hand across and grab her right one, then I dig in my pocket for a tissue. "Here you go mum",

"Thank you baby".

A/N The story will be told in different POVs throughout. There will be a time jump in the next chapter as we fast forward a bit. Thank you for all the follows. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Not mine. Enjoy. So we've fast forwarded to the College years and we meet Olivia and Abby.**

 **2012**

 **Fitz**

"I love this game!" Harry shouts across to me after catching the ball one handed. To be fair, I made sure it was a little high just to give him a little test.

We're finally here at Stanford and I can't contain my excitement. The dream team are back together and we're going to blow up! I start running toward Harry and high-five him when I get to him. "Nice job man".

"It's HOT in California!" After thinking that's stating the obvious, I look across at Harry and he's looking across at two girls walking across campus. One's a red head and the other is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Before I can say a word, Harry is on his way over and I know exactly which one he wants to talk to. It's a cheap trick but I'm going to talk to her first. I pick up another ball and launch it at Harry's head. Luckily it hits him perfectly in the back of the head and he takes a dive forward, taking a knee in front of the girls. I quickly run over and apologise profusely as the red head bends down to give Harry a hand. Her friend is in an intense stare-off with me for which I am eternally grateful because she has the biggest brown eyes and perfect skin and beautiful hair and I suddenly realise I need to talk to her. _Say something, anything_ , "Ermmm I'm Fitz", I squeak out. She breaks out of her trance and holds her hand up to me, "Olivia, who's your friend?"

"This is Harrison; we're both on the football team, freshmen." _Why can't I stop talking, I'm so uncool_. I'm still staring at her but she's holding eye contact so maybe she likes me too. We only just met but I just wanna grab her and take her back to my cave. Jeez! "Do you normally throw your football at the back of people's heads?"

"Only when I want to get a beautiful girl's attention." I smirk. She blushes and laughs, _mission accomplished._

"Well, congratulations but we need to get going. Abby, this is Fitz and Harrison." Red nods in my direction and I say hi back. Then I glance across at Harrison who has a face like thunder and realise it's probably a good time to go but I need to get Olivia's number first. "Can I have your number?" Time is standing still and I'm feeling awkward. I'm normally really smooth with girls and I'm never nervous. _Maybe I'm coming down with something_. She's thinking about it which is never a good sign but my fingers are crossed behind my back and I realise Harrison and Abby are staring at us. Finally, Olivia pulls out a pen and grabs the ball from Harrison. She writes her number across the ball and I know I will never be using that ball again. In fact I might put it in a case. She hands the ball to me and I'm grinning like an idiot but I can't stop myself, this is the coolest day ever. "Bye Fitz", Olivia nods at Harrison and then she and Red take off. Leaving me looking like a loon and Harrison doing a really good impression of a fish.

"No fucking way, did that just happen?" Harrison exclaims.

"Yes fucking way it did." I throw the ball at Harrison and quickly run off in the direction of our dorm to grab my phone.

 **Olivia**

"Err, what just happened?" my best friend Abby just copied my thoughts.

"I have no idea but I really want to see him again." I have a beaming smile on my face and I'm giddy. I hope he messages or calls or even better than that, I hope I bump into him again. We continue our walk and reach the Quad.

We've both enrolled early to get a head start this summer. Abby and I both come from the East Coast so the West coast sun is a novelty for us and we're going to take full advantage whilst we're here. Now we've escaped our families, we're finally free and I have one man to thank for that.

"So where are we meeting Mr Beene?"

I glance across at Abby, "He's sending a car service for us and we're going to his house for dinner. Apparently his son and his nephew go here." Abby looks at me with a look of glee. I know what she's thinking, I'm thinking it too. "You're such a pervert Abby!"

"I think they're both adopted. Anyway, I think we're all going to be picked up so it should be an interesting ride over."

I hear my phone bing and hope it's a message from Fitz. I quickly grab it and swipe the message,

 **"** **Beautiful girl, it was a pleasure meeting you today. This is my number, any chance we can meet up soon? Just the two of us? Fitz X"**

Squeee! "Is it him?" I nod quickly and my cheeks are hurting from the smile. I won't message him back straight away I need to think about this carefully. "Come on lets go get changed, we only have an hour until the car arrives." I pull Abby along; she's flashing her eyes at me and singing. "Fitz and Olivia, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-…"

"Would you stop, we're gonna be late!"

 **Harrison**

"Yo!... FITZ! Come on, the car will be here soon"

"I'm coming!" Fitz trudges from the bedroom. "She's not messaged, why hasn't she messaged?"

I've never seen Fitz like this, he's normally Mr play it cool. "Maybe because you only messaged her an hour ago?" I move to the mirror and check my look. My new Jordan's are looking shiny and white, just how I like 'em. I'm not sure about the Jeans though; I'm still getting used to the climate over here and I'm feeling warm already. I'll just have to suck it up, it's too late to change. I have a light blue Polo on and the top button is undone but I might take the second one down too at this rate. Fitz is casual as always, in his khaki board shorts and Navy blue V-neck.

"You look good Harry".

"Yeah, you know I always want to make a good impression in front of Cyrus after everything he did."

"You'll be fine." Fitz places a reassuring slap on my shoulder and we both walk out the front door. We get downstairs and out the door just as the car service arrives. I open the door and jump in first, as I take my seat I see 2 sets of female legs and gradually look up.

"Olivia?!"

"Fitz!"


End file.
